


A game of chicken

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bozhan, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Prompt:Yizhan play a game of gay chicken during the summer of filming the Untamed. Who will win?All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 57
Kudos: 365
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	A game of chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [greenfionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfionn/pseuds/greenfionn) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> This is my first time writing to a prompt. Hope I have done it justice. Happy reading!

* * *

”Lao Wang…,” Xiao Zhan drawled sleepily as they waited for the next shot to be set up.

On reflex, and as per Xiao Zhan’s own request, Yibo reached out and smacked his arm with the back of his hand. 

”Harder...” Xiao Zhan mumbled and Yibo repeated the action to snap Xiao Zhan out of his stupor.

Harder, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan demanded but this time there was no smack.

Xiao Zhan frowned and tilted his head to the right where Yibo was perched on the rock beside him. His frown deepened when he saw the smirk on Yibo’s face.

”What?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

Yibo’s smirk grew wider.

”What is it, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes.

Yibo shuffled closer until their shoulders were pressed against each other. He leaned in and whispered in Zhan’s ear.

”That’s what Wei Ying says to Lan Zhan!” 

Immediately, Yibo pulled away with a loud cackle and looked at Xiao Zhan whose eyes widened. Yibo watched him in satisfaction as a red flush spread from his ears to his cheek to his neck.

”Are you awake enough now?” Yibo wiggled his eyebrows.

”Shut up!” Xiao Zhan smacked Yibo’s arm and soon they devolved into a slapping fight.

* * *

”Get away from me, Zhan-ge!!!!” Yibo shrieked as he ran further away.

”But it’s so cute, Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan giggled and chased after him.

He held the bug up, swinging it around for Yibo to see.

”Seriously, ge! Stop it. That’s disgusting!” Yibo ran faster and faster away from the set and crew as he tried to disappear into the nearby woods to avoid the bug and Xiao Zhan. But Xiao Zhan only giggled and followed after him.

By the time Yibo realized how far he had run, it was too late. He froze as he suddenly became very aware of how dim the moonlight was in this part of the woods. He gulped and turned around ready to run back when Xiao Zhan appeared, laughing and panting at the same time.

”Your dancer lungs!” Xiao Zhan bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. “Fine...don't worry...I threw the bug,” he raised his hands and showed Yibo. 

”Let’s go, ge...it’s getting dark here…” Yibo looked around nervously.

”Aww...is Yibo scared?” Xiao Zhan teased but took a step closer to placate Yibo’s nerves.

”I’m just…”

”Chicken?” Xiao Zhan smirked and nudged Yibo in the arm.

”I am not a chicken! You are…”

”But I’m not the one who’s scared of the dark,” Xiao Zhan defended himself.

”You’re worse…” Yibo suddenly smirked. “You’re scared of a novel!”

”What!? No, I’m not! ”

”Yes you are! You fluster every single time I tease you about the censored things from the novel!” Yibo cackled.

”I...I do not…”

”So you’re saying if we played a game of gay chicken, you wouldn't lose?” Yibo arched an eyebrow with a side grin.

”What kind of childish game is that, Yibo!?”

”Chicken!” Yibo announced loudly.

”Shut up, I am not a chicken.”

”Chicken, chicken, chicken,” Yibo circled Xiao Zhan and taunted him.

”Stop it! Xiao Zhan smacked his arm and huffed. “I am not a chicken.”

”Then prove it,” Yibo crossed his arms across his chest.

”How?” Xiao Zhan mimicked his stance.

Yibo looked around and then grinned wider.

”We’re in the woods...and you know what Lan Wangi did to Wei Wuxian in the woods, don't you?” Yibo wiggled his eyebrows.

”N...no,” Xiao Zhan couldn't help already regret accepting the challenge.

”Oh, I am sure you know...the ever diligent studious Xiao Zhan...,” Yibo took a few steps closer,, his gremlin smirk growing with each step. “Although, technically you should be blindfolded…”

”Fine...I know this was their first kiss…” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes.

”So, Xiao Zhan…” Yibo took another step towards a retreating Xiao Zhan. “Are you chicken or not?”

Xiao Zhan had backed himself into a tree. His breath hitched but he stared at Yibo defiantly, suddenly being overcome by a cocky boldness. 

”What about you, Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s entire tone changed as his fingers played with the tassels on Yibo’s robes. “Do you think you really have it in you?” He spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Yibo froze at the change in Xiao Zhan’s demeanour. He gulped when Xiao Zhan leaned back against the tree.

”If I remember correctly,” Xiao Zhan slowly raised his arms over his head, crossing them at the wrist, “Lan Wangji pinned Wei Wuxian to the tree and crashed their lips together in a very...very rough manner,” Xiao Zhan smirked and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to one side.

Yibo stood still, holding his breath as his heart slowly began racing and a tiny feeling of regret began seeping into his mind at having initiated the game. He had never thought Xiao Zhan would be daring enough.

”Come on, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan purred. “Let’s see who the real chicken is…” Xiao Zhan kept his arms over his head and beckoned seductively.

The subtle challenge in his tone was enough for Yibo to snap out of his hesitance. With a frown, he took a step closer to Xiao Zhan so that they were mere inches apart.

He leaned in slowly and was surprised when Xiao Zhan didn't flinch even a bit. He licked his lips, a general nervous habit that Xiao Zhan was familiar with by now.

”Looks like someone is nervous,” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo smugly.

With a deeper frown, Yibo lifted his hands and grabbed Xiao Zhan’s wrists with them, pressing them harder into the tree. And there it was, the passing flash of surprise in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. It was enough for Yibo to keep going, knowing he had almost won the game.

”I’m not backing down, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “You, on the other hand seem to be in doubt.”

Yibo looked into Xiao Zhan’s eyes and once again, saw no fear or signs of caving. He pressed his hands harder against the tree to show Xiao Zhan he meant it and leaned in, angling his head, slowly approaching his lips.

”Too slow, Lao Wang...I thought you knew how Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian in this scene…chicken much?”

”You…” Yibo grunted and before Xiao Zhan could say anything more, he swooped in and crashed their lips together. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened as Yibo pressed his lips into him and sucked on them clumsily but enthusiastically. He gripped Yibo’s hands as he gasped which was all it took for their tongues to come in contact and that was when Yibo pulled away hastily, as if burned by a hot flame.

Both looked at each other, breathless and stunned. Neither spoke for several seconds. Eventually, Xiao Zhan brought his arms back down and straightened his sleeves. 

”Looks like this round is a tie,” Xiao Zhan spoke in an amazingly steady voice. “Come on, birthday boy…this isn't over yet…”

With those words Xiao Zhan walked away towards the set, leaving behind a shaken Yibo who raised his fingers to his lips and gently touched them. 

”It’s getting dark, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan called out as he kept walking away.

That was enough to snap Yibo out of his daze and he ran towards Xiao Zhan, eventually catching up as they walked back to the set in silence.

* * *

Not much had changed since the first round. They resumed their usual bickering and teasing and playing the next day. But in the moments when the cameras weren’t on them behind the scenes (or so they thought), something had changed. 

They had become more handsy with each other. And not in the form of their usual smacking, but with involuntary caresses and soft touches. When Xiao Zhan accidentally hit Yibo’s cheek with his flute, he immediately reached out to soothe him, running his fingers over the soft cheek, whispering words of apology. 

When Yibo noticed a single strand of hair out of place on Zhan’s forehead, he reached out to push it aside carefully, his fingers grazing Xiao Zhan’s skin. Or when Xiao Zhan’s long hair was a mess against his back, Yibo would run his fingers through it to smoothen it, his hands lingering a little longer than was necessary.

When Xiao Zhan felt sleepy as they waited for the shot, he would subconsciously shift closer to Yibo, sticking to his side and even lean in, almost resting his head against Yibo’s neck. And Yibo, too, would ever so slightly shuffle into Xiao Zhan’s body to provide him the support he sought.

Neither addressed the kiss or the increased physical contact. Maybe neither realized it as well.

* * *

”Zhan-ge is so handsome! Zhan-ge has no bad angles!!” Yibo announced as he shoved a camera in Xiao Zhan’s face as he was getting his make-up done.

”I said I’m sorry, Yibo!” Xiao Zhan regretted doing the same to Yibo a few minutes prior. “Now stop!”

”Zhan-ge’s face is perfect. Zhan-ge’s long legs! Let’s look at Zhan-ge’s legs!” Yibo angled the camera all the way down Xiao Zhan’s body and onto his legs.

Xiao Zhan groaned and swatted the camera away and as soon as his make-up was done, began chasing Yibo around. As they ran about in circles, the rest of the cast and staff, now used to their shenanigans, ignored them and continued about with their own work.

Xiao Zhan chased after Yibo who made a dash for the door at the opposite end of the room. He ran inside and tried closing it but Xiao Zhan managed to prevent him and jerked the door open enough to slide in as well.

”Got you!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed as he backed Yibo into what turned out to be a storage closet. 

”Fine!” Yibo grunted. “I’ll stop.”

For a moment, their eyes locked onto each other and an unspoken emotion lingered. Then, the corner of Yibo’ lips turned up into what could only mean trouble and he spoke in a quiet yet mischievous voice.

”We still have to decide who wins the game.”

”What game?”

”Chicken…”

”Wow...you’re so competitive...are we going to play until someone wins!?”

”Of course...you were the one who said this isn’t over...and anyway, where’s the fun in a tie.” Yibo leaned back against the wall.

”So what’s the challenge now?” Xiao Zhan played with his wig and questioned Yibo in a casual voice.

”Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian liked to mess around in public.”

”The woods _were_ public!”

”Not at that time...no one would have come there at that time of the night.”

”Wait,” Xiao Zhan caught on. “You mean here?! Anyone could walk in! They’re literally all just outside!!”

”Chicken much?”

”No,” Xiao Zhan tilted his head to one side. “What’s the challenge now?”

”You tell me.”

”If I remember correctly,” Xiao Zhan grinned. “ _Someone_ pulled back a little too soon last time...maybe they were nervous and got scared.”

”I did not!” Yibo flustered and stood up straight. “The challenge was for a kiss. I kissed you.”

Both boys froze for a second as the words were said out loud for the first time and hung in the air between them.

”Fine...let’s see how far you can push it…” Xiao Zhan gestured for Yibo to come at him. “Let’s see what you’ve got. Lan Wangi broke the damn bathtub for crying out loud...and you…”

Before Xiao Zhan could finish his taunts, Yibo leapt forward and grabbed Zhan’s face and sealed their lips together. This time when Zhan gasped, Yibo dove in and tasted every inch of him. Xiao Zhan, completely taken aback, fell back under the attack and landed against one the clothing racks that filled the closet. Yibo’s hands groped every inch of Xiao Zhan.

”Looks like someone can't give as good as they get,” Yibo managed to tease in between the harsh kisses.

”Didn't think you could handle it,” Xiao Zhan breathed into Yibo’s mouth.

With a groan, he bit on Yibo’s lips and dug his fingers into his back, pressing their bodies together and began ravishing Yibo’s wet lips. Their lips entangled and explored each other impatiently and they kept backing into the rack when suddenly, Xiao Zhan fell backwards into the hangers and sent the entire row of racks crashing down.

”Fuck.” Both boys cursed together and immediately pulled apart.

”This one’s a tie too,” Yibo frowned as he wiped his lips and caught his breath.

” _That’s_ what you’re worried about!? How are we going to explain this to---”

The door flung open and a horrified face looked at the boys then the destroyed rack and the scattered costumes.

”You two brats!” The stylist exclaimed. “Look what you’re bickering and fighting has done!! The costumes are all dirty and you better hope nothing is damaged!” She wiggled her fingers at the boys.

Xiao Zhan and Yibo looked at each other with a subtle look of relief. They looked at the woman sheepishly and bowed repeatedly.

”We are so sorry!” Yibo apologized.

”We will help arrange everything,” Xiao Zhan bent down and began picking up the costumes.

”No! Leave it! I want you both out of here! You have done enough as it is,” she grumbled and shooed them out of the closet.

They suppressed their smirks and rushed out of the closet. As they stepped out, Yibo leaned closer and whispered to Xiao Zhan.

”This isn't over, Zhan-ge! I am going to win!”

”Not a chance, Lao Wang. Not a chance.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan was sitting on the floor by his bed reading over the lines for the next day when there was a knock on his door.

”Finally!” He grunted when he opened the door. “You’re late.”

”Sorry, Zhan-ge...but I’m here now...to help you rehearse your lines as always.”

”Yeah whatever, come in…”

They spent the next hour acting out all the scenes, going over them repeatedly until Xiao Zhan was satisfied with his dialogs.

”You know,” Yibo turned suddenly when they had finished the last scene and he was making his way towards the door to leave for his room. “Your challenge in the closet was inaccurate.”

”How?” Xiao Zhan yawned.

”You said they broke the bathtub and wanted to see how far we could take it, but we didn't take it as far as them…or at least not as far as we could have to make the challenge interesting...”

”It’s too late for this, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan yawned again but was immediately silenced when Yibo reached out and placed a hand on his chest.

”What’s this now?” Xiao Zhan maintained a neutral face.

Yibo remained silent but gave Xiao Zhan a smug grin. His hand travelled down Xiao Zhan’s body, gently caressing his chest, while his other hand wrapped around him and held him in place by his waist. 

”Wasn't that the scene in which Wei Wuxian also touched Lan Wangji for the first time?” Yibo raised an eyebrow.

This time, he saw Xiao Zhan grow visibly nervous. He rejoiced in the fact that this time he would actually win. His hand kept sliding down and eventually found its way to Xiao Zhan’s stomach. 

”Your turn too, Zhan-ge,” Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s hand and placed it on his own chest before returning his hand back to where it had been. “Or else accept defeat!”

Xiao Zhan seemed to recover a little and slid his hands down all the way to Yibo’s stomach, sending Yibo’s heart racing crazily. With a smirk, Yibo continued to slide his hand down and was just about to cup him when Xiao Zhan jerked and took several steps away.

”Fine! I concede...I lose!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed.

Yibo was shocked at first, then it registered that he had won. But his eyes failed to light up and he felt a tinge of disappointment that bewildered him. Xiao Zhan’s frown turned into a nervous laugh and he shook his head.

”As always,” he chuckled softly and shook his head. “You win, Lao Wang. Congratulations.”

* * *

Yibo walked towards the edge of the hill they were shooting on, umbrella in one hand, phone in the other. They were filming one of the final scenes on the gorgeous mountain top where Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian would temporarily part ways. 

He took several photos and videos of the vast landscape, wanting to commit all of it to memory. Memories he never wanted to forget. As his mind went over all the memories he had gathered over the summer, some stood out in particular.

He remembered the first time his lips had touched Xiao Zhan’s. How soft they had felt, how warm his breath had been, how hot his entire body had felt when their tongues had touched.

He remembered how overwhelming it had been to have his hands all over Xiao Zhan’s body in the closet, how his heart had fluttered when Xiao Zhan had wrapped himself around him in return, how good it had felt to taste him and smell him and feel all his senses drown in Xiao Zhan’s being.

He remembered how eager he had been to take the game one step higher. How his heart had thudded as he felt Xiao Zhan’s lean body and wrapped his arm around his thin waist. He remembered how a jolt of exhilaration had rushed through his body when his hand had inched its way down Xiao Zhan.

But most of all, he remembered the disappointment he had felt when Xiao Zhan had chickened out. The bewilderment he had felt when he hadn't felt happy on his victory. The emptiness, guilt, shame and most importantly, rejection he had felt when he stood outside Xiao Zhan’s door with a heavy heart.

 _Why am I feeling this way? Like something ended? Like something slipped out of my fingers?_ Yibo thought as he took in the beautiful scenery all alone. _Something feels missing. Something feels different. Something…something…_

* * *

Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo stood away from the rest of them, enjoying the sights. They were just done with their scene and he was still getting out of his costume. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Yibo.

His mind kept going back to the moment when something came over him at the thought of Yibo kissing him. Something that made him bold and shameless. He remembered how it had felt to have Yibo’s warm eager lips on his. He remembered how light headed he had felt after the kiss and how he just had to walk away quickly lest he gave his feelings away.

He remembered how hot his body had felt at the idea that Yibo and him could do something more than kiss in the closet. He had been sure Yibo would back off. He had been sure he was making them cross a line that went beyond the game of chicken. But he had been wrong. It was something he realized he wanted.

He remembered how his entire body felt electricity pass through it when Yibo pounced on him and devoured him hungrily. He knew it was Yibo’s competitive spirit but for a moment he had let himself believe there was something there.

He remembered how unbelievably wonderful it felt to have Yibo’s hands on him, especially in the privacy of his room. But then he remembered how heartbroken he felt thinking that this was all a game to Yibo and he couldn't let it go any further for the sake of his own sanity.

He had stood at his door, with his forehead resting against it after Yibo left, feeling empty, sad and in so much pain that his tears hadn't stopped all night. And now, as he watched Yibo standing against the majestic mountains towards the end of their summer together, he felt a pang of hurt.

And once again, there was that boldness. Something he had chalked down to Yibo and his contagious spirit and energy that would turn Xiao Zhan into a whole different person every time he was around.

Before he could rationalize with himself about where they were, who all were around them, or what he was doing, he found himself walking towards Yibo.

* * *

”Hey,” Xiao Zhan stood beside Yibo.

”Oh, hi…” Yibo startled. “Are we done...do we have to leave?”

”No, they’re still packing up.”

”Cool…”

The awkward silence continued for a few minutes. Xiao Zhan sighed, noticing how familiar the uncomfortable silences were slowly becoming since the last round of chicken. Even though they had kept their same bickering and fighting and playing when on set, the off set dynamic when they were alone which was almost never now, had shifted.

But Xiao Zhan had boldness coursing through his veins now. Boldness that only came when he was around Yibo.

”Wanna play another round of chicken?”

Xiao Zhan could see the momentary freeze before Yibo turned to him with a roll of his eyes.

”You already lost, remember?” There was a sting to his voice which only gave Xiao Zhan more hope.

”How about one final round before this summer ends?” Xiao Zhan asked softly with a shrug.

He could see Yibo processing his words and making up his mind.

”Here?” Yibo looked around. “Later?”

”Chicken?” Xiao Zhan smirked.

Yibo was taken aback and it showed. He was shocked at Xiao Zhan’s guts that went against everything he had seen of the man so far. But then again, if the game of chicken was any indication, Xiao Zhan had been gutsy. To a point.

”What do you have in mind?” Yibo narrowed his eyes.

Xiao Zhan’s smirk turned into an unsure smile and he hesitated. But on seeing Yibo’s face looking at him, seeing his soft features as he held the umbrella over the both of them, Xiao Zhan felt a surge of warmth.

”There was one more thing Wei Wuxian did with Lan Wangji that we didn't do.”

”Oh?” Yibo gulped. “What….what is that?”

”You’re really great,” Xiao Zhan mumbled softly and looked down, his boldness suddenly diminishing.

”Huh?”

Xiao Zhan managed to lift his eyes and look at Yibo once more.

“You’re really great. I like you.”

Yibo’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth and then shut it, at a loss for words.

Xiao Zhan turned his entire body to face him and then let out a small smile.

“In other words, I fancy you, I love you, I want you, I can’t leave you, I whatever you.”

And then it dawned on Yibo. His lips quivered and he gulped several times, his knees suddenly weak, his mouth suddenly dry.

”Ge? I...I...you...”

”So?” Xiao Zhan’s smile grew wider. “Your turn. Or are you too chicken?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

But Yibo didn't miss the nervousness in his smile, the slight fear in his eyes, the jitter in his fingers.

”That’s not fair.” Yibo frowned but Xiao Zhan saw the slight upturn of the corner of his lips. “Lan Wangji doesn’t have any lines.”

”He does…”

”But I can't just...I can't just hug you like that in front of everyone here,” Yibo looked at him shyly and Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter.

”In that case, it looks like this time I won,” Xiao Zhan beamed and then turned around and strode away, leaving behind a gaping yet smiling Yibo.

* * *

That night, Xiao Zhan felt the reality of what he had done come crashing down on him. It dawned on him that he had left things ambiguous and in limbo.

”What did that even mean? Did he realize it was a confession!? Was it even a confession. Did he think it was just a game? What the fuck, Xiao Zhan. You absolute moron!!!” Xiao Zhan groaned and ran his hands down his face as he lay back on the bed.

A knock on the door made Xiao Zhan sit up on his bed and then stand up to answer it grudgingly.

”Oh...Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened.

”Can I...can I come in?” Yibo bit his lips.

”Umm...hmm…,” Xiao Zhan nodded and let the boy in.

When Xiao Zhan closed the door around, Yibo had a huge smile plastered on his face and he stood facing him in silence.

”Uh? What?”

”So…” Yibo took a step forward with the huge smile intact, “I fancy you...”

”What?” Xiao Zhan gulped as he began realizing what Yibo was doing and not sure what to do.

”Love you...want you,” Yibo’s voice grew softer as he came closer.

A faint smile began appearing on Xiao Zhan’s lips. Yibo took another step closer and put his hand on Xiao Zhan’s cheek.

”Cannot leave you… do not want anyone but you… it cannot be anyone but you!”

”Yeah?” Xiao Zhan leaned into the touch.

Yibo wrapped his other arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist and pulled him in for a tight hug.

”Yeah.”

Xiao Zhan hurt from the embrace, but the arms he wrapped around Yibo’s back tightened as well, almost making him unable to breathe. Their chests were right against each other’s. The two hearts couldn’t hide at all.

When they finally pulled back, both had tears lingering just at the tip of their eyes. They looked at each other for several seconds before Xiao Zhan’s face broke into a radiant smile, his eyes crinkling into half moons, and his tears finally falling.

”By the way,” Yibo began, “I didn't lose this round...so I am still the official winner.”

”You didn't say this back at the hilltop...so technically….you lost...and we’re at a tie,” Xiao Zhan chuckled.

Yibo let out a soft laugh as well, letting his tears out and rested his forehead against Xiao Zhan’s. 

”Now kiss me, you idiot.” Xiao Zhan laughed as well.

Yibo’s hand moved from Xiao Zhan’s cheek to the back of his neck and he swiftly pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, both let out a soft moan, as if drinking water after months of thirst. It wasn't their first kiss but it felt like the start of something new. 

Yibo enveloped Xiao Zhan’s lips and sucked on them lovingly. When Xiao Zhan moaned louder, he deepened the kiss until everything was hot, heavy, and wet. Xiao Zhan ran his hands through Yibo’s hair, rough and messy, pulling him in closer, diving in deeper, ravishing his lips mercilessly.

When they parted long enough to catch their breath, their breaths warmed their skins. They kissed each other sloppily, smiling against their lips. Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan’s entire face, his forehead, his cheeks and his nose.

”Fine. We’re even.” He smiled and pecked Xiao Zhan’s lips once more.

He smirked and his hands slid down Xiao Zhan’s back, stopping at his ass. He squeezed it tightly as he pressed his hips against Xiao Zhan’s, grinding down on him, eliciting a loud moan from the man. Yibo licked Xiao Zhan’s lips and whispered.

”For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> MDZS WWX/LWJ confession chapter -  
> https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/gdc-chapter-100/ 
> 
> Collection of other untamed bts just for fun -  
> https://twitter.com/bxg_bjyx/status/1259091361745207296  
> https://twitter.com/dZcheeZe/status/1167305812638748677  
> https://twitter.com/draqlasdaughter/status/1166627815669805057  
> https://twitter.com/xiaohan_13/status/1164058628367630336


End file.
